


Coming Home

by riaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Collars, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 07:42:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riaru/pseuds/riaru
Summary: In the week that Atsumu was away, he made sure that Osamu would miss him. Coming home, he made sure that he would get the reception he wanted.





	Coming Home

There was a look in Atsumu's eyes that set Osamu on edge from the moment they greeted each other at the door. 

It was a cold afternoon outside, but that much had already been made obvious by Atsumu's barrage of texts in the fifteen minute walk from the station to their apartment, as if complaining about the weather would make it improve. Osamu could see the way the tips of Atsumu's ears were pink, along with the tip of his nose. 

He was dressed warmly enough, with his heavy coat and thick scarf, but that was a problem in itself. Osamu knew what was under that scarf and it explained everything about the dark look in Atsumu's eyes, the smirk that was currently tugging at the corner of his mouth, and the way that Osamu's mouth felt completely dry. 

"Did you miss me, 'Samu?" Atsumu asked, like he didn't already know the answer for himself. He'd made _sure_ that Osamu would miss him for the entire week that he was away on his class trip. They were used to being apart by this point: they knew how to handle it back in high school and university was no different, save for the fact that they weren't living at home any more. When they came home, it was to this apartment they shared in the city. They came home to each other, and no one else. 

Sometimes, it meant that Atsumu had the freedom to be as terrible as he wanted. The proof was there on Osamu's phone, in the filthy text messages, the photos and the voice recordings that made sure that when Atsumu came home, it would be to the exact kind of reception that he wanted. 

Osamu wished that it wasn't this easy for Atsumu to play him, but it was already several years too late to change any of that. They were under each other's skin now, too fundamentally different to be the same person but still much closer to each other than they were to anyone else. _Too_ close. They both knew it, but it was too late to change that too. 

Stepping forward, Osamu backed his twin against the wall. Atsumu took it with a frustrating amount of grace, leaning back against the wall and grinning at Osamu like this was exactly where he intended to be. It probably was, but Osamu liked to think that he was mature enough now that he could cope with doing something he wanted even when Atsumu wanted it too, rather than turning away just to spite them both. Atsumu's smirk finally spread across his lips then, sharp and wicked like a knife, and Osamu pressed his hand to it like it could cut him, his rough palm against the softness of Atsumu's lips until he felt them part. He let Atsumu's teeth sink into him and breathed through his nose deeply, inhale, hold, exhale, just like he would before any other game. 

"Take the scarf off, Atsumu." Osamu's voice came out lower than he expected but that was the thing about Atsumu, about them, about this. Osamu wasn't naive enough to think that he turned into a different person when they were alone together and the boundaries between them grew hazier and much easier to ignore entirely. He knew that this part of himself was always there, just below the surface and waiting for the right time to come out. Atsumu knew it too. He liked to make a game of it, to see how easily he could coax this part of his brother out and they both knew that the truth of the matter was that it was much easier than Osamu would like.

"Did you like the photo?" Atsumu asked around a chuckle, tilting his head back and letting Osamu unwind his scarf, dropping it to the floor so that he could touch the thick black leather collar that was sitting underneath.

Osamu exhaled, and it felt like he was letting out a breath he'd been holding ever since Atsumu sent him the photo in the first place from before he'd even boarded his train home, grinning into his phone camera, finger's tugging his scarf down just enough to provide a glimpse of his collar. The thought of Atsumu having worn it the entire way home set something aflame in Osamu and right now, the only way he knew how to cope with it was to curl his index finger through the D-ring of Atsumu's collar and pull him close until their foreheads were touching. 

He missed Atsumu's smell, he realised, as soon as he was breathing it in again. He actually missed Atsumu and he'd die before he'd ever put the thought into words but that was one of the things about having Atsumu in his life: just because things went unsaid, that didn't mean they weren't understood. It went both ways for them and Osamu knew from the way that Atsumu inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly that the past week had felt ridiculously long for both of them. 

"'Samu," Atsumu murmured, pulling back just a little. Osamu's finger curled tighter in the D-ring to keep Atsumu were he was, but perhaps that was the intended effect, judging by the grin that it earned. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Osamu asked into the space between their mouths. He knew that he was leaning close enough for Atsumu to feel the breath of every syllable against his lips. It was deliberate, but that was always one of the features of this particular game, no matter when they played it or what form it took. It was a push and pull as they moved back and forth across the tightrope that was their combined willpower, pulled taut and ready to drop them the moment there was a misstep, or even a second of hesitation. This was all about how well they could anticipate each other and if they couldn't, then how easily they could adapt. 

"Nowhere, apparently," Atsumu answered with a grin. "Are you gonna keep me right here? I hope you're going to make it worth my while." 

"I'm sure you have plenty of opinions of what I could do with you," Osamu muttered, then tugged hard on the D-ring. "Down." 

Atsumu went to his knees with a pleasing level of obedience, but Osamu knew better than to think that the rest of this would be quite so easy. 

"We're right by the door," Atsumu hummed, leaning it to nuzzle against the small stretch of skin just between Osamu's shirt hem and his jeans, before Osamu could grab him by the back of his collar, forcing him back. Atsumu looked up at him, dragging his tongue slow and deliberate across his lips, before giving him the same knife-sharp smile from before. "You want it so bad you're shaking with it."

Osamu was, in fact, completely still. That didn't make Atsumu's words any less true, though, because he knew his brother. He knew that there was a storm building just under his skin, that it was just waiting to spill out once given the chance. 

Taking a deep breath, Osamu pushed it back down and reached for his back pocket. He hadn't offered to meet Atsumu at the train station when he arrived, but was dressed for going out all the same because he'd been considering it. Reaching into the back pocket of his jeans, he pulled out the carefully folded length of thick fabric he had placed there the moment he saw the photo Atsumu had sent him. 

It was a leash, made of rough fabric but it was black, to suit the collar around Atsumu's neck. At the end of it, the clip was the same shining silver as the D-ring that Osamu attached it to now, without once looking away from his brother's eyes. He liked what he saw in them: the surprise at Osamu being this ready for him, and the way they darkened into something more wanting. This was just the beginning of everything, after all. This was exactly what Atsumu had wanted, from the moment he took the collar with him on his trip for the sole purpose of sending Osamu photos of himself wearing it and nothing else throughout the course of the week when they had been apart, topped off by the final picture he'd sent just earlier. It didn't even feel like Osamu was giving into something that Atsumu wanted to do. Not when he wanted it just as much. 

"There," Osamu breathed, the click of metal against metal sounding loud in the quiet room, as he clipped the leash to the collar and stepped back, loosening his grip on the leash so that it hung between them in a gentle arc. "Your collar isn't quite complete without this." 

Atsumu grinned, his gaze fixed on the end of leash, wrapped around Osamu's hand. "Yeah. This feels better." 

Winding it around his hand a few more times, Osamu pulled the leash taut. It forced Atsumu's head up just a little, but he was lazy about the way he lifted his gaze with it, irreverent as always, looking up at Osamu as if to say that even if he was in his collar and leash, it didn't mean that he was going to obey just yet.

Osamu was fine with that. After all, it wasn't just the way Atsumu looked that appealed to him about this, it was also the dominance. There was no one else in this world that was more matched to Osamu than Atsumu was. He didn't like to call this a power struggle, because that implied that it was something unpleasant when it was the complete opposite. Osamu liked the way he could challenge Atsumu and knew that if he intended to win, there was no room for holding back. 

If he wanted to make Atsumu obey, it wasn't just a matter of putting the collar around his neck with a leash attached. It was about convincing Atsumu that this was going to be worth his time. Luckily for Osamu, he knew several ways to do just that. 

"You don't mind staying where you are, do you?" Osamu asked, stepping a little closer. He noticed the way that Atsumu sat back on his heels, spreading his knees a little wider. He let his foot rest in between Atsumu's thighs, not close enough to brush against him, but close enough to make him swallow hard. Osamu hummed, shifting his weight so that it was mostly on his other foot. "I didn't think so." 

Osamu lifted his foot, resting his socked toes gently against Atsumu's thigh. He pressed down, just barely, enjoying the way Atsumu dropped his head a little, exhaling shakily. 

"Already, Atsumu?" Osamu teased, feeling the way Atsumu tensed under his touch. 

He dragged his toes higher, breaking contact just as he reached the middle of Atsumu's legs. Tilting his head up, eyes wide and lips parted, Atsumu already looked like a mess. Osamu reached for him with one hand, thumb dragging along the spit-slicked pink of Atsumu's lips. Atsumu parted his lips wider, closing them around Osamu's thumb and sucking, looking up between his lashes and suddenly, his eyes were full of a dark hunger that made Osamu's heart stutter in his chest, breath catching in his throat. Atsumu opened his mouth wide, rubbing his tongue back and forth along the length of Osamu's thumb, letting the drool drip down his chin. He knew exactly how obscene he looked and Osamu couldn't help the way he _wanted_ , and he knew that it was showing on his face, especially with the way Atsumu chuckled quietly.

"Already, Osamu?" he mocked.

In reply, Osamu pushed his thumb back into Atsumu's mouth. Not enough to make him choke on it, but just enough to make his eyes widen a little. Osamu didn't smile or gloat this time, just stroked his thumb in a gentle back and forth along Atsumu's tongue. He brought his other hand, still holding the leash, to Atsumu's face and let his fingers brush against his brother's cheek, the rough material pressed between Atsumu's jaw and Osamu's palm. 

No matter how much Atsumu made Osamu work for this particular dynamic, the fact of the matter was that Atsumu was still the one wearing the collar and leash. Because they were his, because he wanted them. In the end, he _wanted_ to give in, and they both enjoyed the slow slide of his self-control in different ways. When Atsumu talked about it, he would say that he liked the internal struggle that it came with, the part of him that wanted to give in warring with the part of him that always wanted to be a little shit no matter what he was doing. It was different for Osamu. Standing where he was, looking down at Atsumu, he enjoyed watching the slow but certain way that Atsumu slipped into exactly who they both wanted him to be in this particular situation. 

When Osamu finally pulled his thumb out of Atsumu's mouth, they were both breathless. Atsumu's face was flushed, his eyes a little unfocused, and Osamu could feel the way his own face was burning. No, he corrected himself, not just his face. His entire body felt like it was on fire and Atsumu, kneeling there, lips pink and wet, pupils blown, was the spark. 

Winding the leash around his hand one more time, Osamu held it tighter. Atsumu didn't have enough give to look at Osamu this time, the collar pulling him up so that his face was turned towards the ceiling. Osamu could see that his lips were parted, his eyes closed with his brow furrowed. Then Osamu looked down, deliberately pressing the ball of his foot against the bulge in Atsumu's pants. 

"Oh, f—" the words came rushing out of Atsumu on an exhale. He was biting his lip when Osamu's gaze flicked back to his face, hard enough that his lip was turning white around the press of his teeth. 

"You'll hurt yourself," Osamu said mildly, then slid his foot up so that Atsumu's clothed erection pressed against the arch of his foot. He pressed down, not enough to hurt and not enough to give Atsumu the friction he needed either. 

Atsumu released his lip from between his teeth, gasping this time. His lips were starting to look bruised already, and Osamu hadn't even truly gotten started with him yet. That was promising. 

"'Samu," Atsumu panted, and he knew better than to grind up against Osamu's foot but his hips twitched anyway, like his body just couldn't help it. 

Pressing down a little harder, Osamu slid his foot down the length of Atsumu's cock and then back up. Only once, but it was enough to have Atsumu cursing. His hands were resting on either side of his legs but he grabbed for Osamu's calf with both of them now, holding his leg where it was. 

Osamu went still, angling his foot away. "Do I have to get something for your hands?" 

"No," Atsumu replied immediately, breathless and urgent, but he didn't move his hands away as quickly. Osamu gave him a moment, counting to five in his head. Atsumu couldn't drop his head against Osamu's leg, when the leash still had it pulled up. He pressed the rest of his body closer instead, one hand going to the bend of Osamu's knee to hold it against his chest, the other sliding higher, his fingers rubbing Osamu through the front of his jeans. 

"Atsumu." Osamu took hold of Atsumu's wrist, but didn't pull it away immediately.

"Please," Atsumu breathed, feeling out the shape of Osamu's cock through his pants, as if he wasn't already intimately familiar with it. 

"Atsumu," Osamu said, sharper this time. Its effect was more immediate: Atsumu pulled back with his hand and body, settling back onto the floor with a shaky inhale. 

Reaching out, Osamu stroked his fingers through Atsumu's hair. He loosened his grip on the leash, so that he could guide Atsumu's head forward until his forehead was resting against Osamu's hip. Osamu slid his fingers to the back of Atsumu's head, scratching gently through the bristle of his undercut and then down the nape of his neck until his fingertips met the leather of Atsumu's collar. From this close, he could feel how warm Atsumu's skin was underneath it. He clicked his tongue gently.

"You've been wearing your collar for a long time, haven't you?"

Atsumu huffed out a quiet laugh in reply. Osamu ran his fingers over the material of the collar, around Atsumu's neck until they reached the front. He took Atsumu's chin in his hand and lifted it up so that they were looking at each other. 

"Up," Osamu told him, steadying Atsumu has he struggled to his feet. He left the leash slack between them as he leaned in for a kiss, preferring the way Atsumu closed the gap himself. 

It was the first time they'd kissed in a week. As much as Osamu had missed Atsumu, the past week had not felt as long as it did now that they had their arms around each other again. He kissed Atsumu hard, biting at his lips and moaning at the way Atsumu sucked on his tongue. He kissed like he was claiming Atsumu and with that, reclaiming the part of himself that had felt like it had gone away with him. Atsumu kissed him back the same and they were already so deep into this, so entwined in each other that Atsumu feeling the same as he did no longer felt like a relief, but a foregone conclusion. 

Osamu took hold of the leash again, unclipping it from Atsumu's collar and tossing it aside. He didn't need it now and Atsumu didn't either, eager to do whatever Osamu wanted of him knowing that it would get him what he wanted too. 

"Bed," Osamu said against his mouth. "Go." 

Atsumu went. There was no question of _whose_ bed when they both only slept in one. Throughout their lives, there have been alternating periods of time where they have carefully demarcated everything in their possession as _Atsumu's_ and _Osamu's_ and other times where they have thought of everything simply as _theirs_. 

During high school, it had been the former. With the two of them still coming into themselves and understanding who they were—separately, before understanding who they were together, and what that meant in all its different contexts—they needed the distinction. Perhaps they had never been good at boundaries, but the few that had remained intact had served their purpose then. Now, everything was _theirs_ : the bed and the room it was in, this apartment, this life. They knew who they were now, as Atsumu and as Osamu, and as Atsumu-and-Osamu. Together, they could have the world if they wanted it but right now, all they truly wanted was each other.

Atsumu was sitting on the edge of their bed by the time Osamu reached their room, his knees spread as he made no effort to hide just how hard he was. There was no point, Osamu supposed, when he'd already felt it against the sole of his foot. When they were both the same. Atsumu hadn't undressed though, in the absence of Osamu directing him to do so. Osamu couldn't help the way the corner of his lips curved into a smile as he stepped toward the bed and groped Atsumu though his pants, just as blatant and unashamed as Atsumu had been earlier. 

He didn't stop, feeling out the shape of Atsumu's balls and then along the length of his cock, to the tip of it before working back down. Atsumu shut his eyes, his fingers curling into the bedsheets on either side of his legs. "You're really gonna make me come in my pants, after I wore my collar all the way home for you."

"You did that for yourself," Osamu replied, his other hand coming up to push Atsumu in the middle of his chest, making him lie back. "And who says you're coming so soon?"

"Your hand on my dick, maybe," Atsumu said around a breathless laugh. He lifted his hips to grind into the contact, purely to make Osamu push them back down again. 

Osamu climbed on top of him instead, grinding against him in return. 

"Gonna come," Atsumu warned, even as he wrapped his legs around Osamu's waist. "For real."

"You won't," Osamu replied, holding himself over Atsumu on all fours and leaning in for a hard kiss. "Not yet."

They kissed again, as Osamu pushed Atsumu's jacket off his shoulders, starting on the belt buckle next as Atsumu fought his arms out of his sleeves and tossed the jacket aside. Atsumu's hands dropped to the bed and he used them to brace as he lifted his hips, just as Osamu undid the belt and then the buttons on the jeans just underneath, pulling them down along with Atsumu's underwear. 

Osamu didn't pause, not until he had Atsumu naked save for his t-shirt and collar. He dropped his gaze to Atsumu's cock, stroking it briefly and swiping his thumb through the precome gathering at the head. Then he knelt up, moving away from Atsumu. "Up. Against the wall." 

Without a moment of hesitation of defiance, Atsumu shifted further up the bed until his back was against the wall. Osamu grabbed one of their pillows, offering it to him, and it earned a slow blink and a grateful smile before Atsumu settled more comfortably, his legs spread and bent at the knees, his feet flat on the bed. 

He smiled as Osamu settled between his legs. "Y'know, I was expecting to be sucking you off, not the other way around. Especially when I had the leash on."

"I thought about it," Osamu replied, then bit into Atsumu's thigh. He smiled against Atsumu's skin, licking the same place he'd bitten. "I changed my mind."

Atsumu swore under his breath, and the sound of his head hitting the pillow behind it made Osamu glad for his foresight. No matter what they did, behind closed doors or beyond, Atsumu was always the more responsive between the two of them. This was no different: every time Osamu bit and sucked another little mark onto Atsumu's thighs, he squirmed, panted and gasped out bitten-off half words that could have been _more_ or _please_. Osamu ignored him, going at his own pace, marking up one thigh and then the other, until there was an edge of desperation to the sounds Atsumu was making. 

Osamu looked up, taking in the sight of Atsumu with his face flushed, lips wet and pink from how much he had been biting them, his shirt rucked up to his chest and his cock begging for attention as he leaked all over himself. This was exactly what Osamu wanted to see, from the moment Atsumu had sent him the picture of his collar. 

"'Samu," Atsumu panted. He was gripping onto the sheets so tightly that his knuckles were going white, and Osamu knew without a doubt that he would keep them there, no matter what, until he was given permission to do otherwise. " _Please_." 

"I like hearing you say that," Osamu murmured, looking up with a grin and holding Atsumu's gaze while sucking on the head of his cock. 

The sound Atsumu made sounded satisfyingly close to a sob. Osamu pressed his tongue against the head, where he knew Atsumu was most sensitive. He shut his eyes, focusing on the way Atsumu felt in his mouth, the weight on his tongue, the taste that clung to it. He didn't know if this was something that he could say he was particularly good at, when he'd never done this with anyone else, but Atsumu loved it and that's all Osamu really cared about. 

Wrapping his lips around Atsumu's cock, Osamu took him deeper, an inch at a time until his nose was pressed to the dark hair at the base and Atsumu was swearing above him, stringing together the most creative curses punctuated by _oh_ and _'Samu_ and _please_. Osamu swallowed around Atsumu's cock and listened to his voice crack, his moans getting more desperate. 

"Gonna come," he gasped out, and this time Osamu could hear the tremble in his voice and could feel it in his body too as it tensed, his hands clutching at the sheets so hard that he was pulling them out of place. Osamu spared half a thought to be grateful that he'd put down extra sheets in anticipation of this, and then he was pulling of Atsumu's cock, kissing down the length of it and to his balls instead, sucking on one and then the other. 

"Fuck," Atsumu cried, and he chanted it as Osamu mouthed at his balls, stroking his cock until he came so hard that his hips jerked with it, thick ropes of it streaking across his abdomen and chest. 

"Told you," Osamu drawled, his voice rougher than usual as he wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. "You weren't gonna come in your pants."

"My _shirt_ ," Atsumu began, gesturing at it helplessly, but he didn't have the breath for more words. He rested his head back against the pillow behind him, clearly too satisfied to really mind beyond making a token protest.

"We'll wash it later," Osamu said dismissively as he helped Atsumu pull it off, dropping it to the floor.

"Hey," Atsumu said softly, curling his fingers into the front of Osamu's shirt and pulling him closer, until their foreheads were resting against each other. Osamu always found it fascinating how still and quiet Atsumu could be after an orgasm, all of the usual energy gone and replaced by something gentler. Atsumu hadn't caught his breath yet, his words coming out in soft puffs of air against Osamu's lips. "You're still wearing your clothes." 

Osamu replied by shrugging out of his jacket before Atsumu could rephrase it as a question. Atsumu leaned back to watch him expectantly and Osamu deliberated for a moment with his fingers at the hem of his shirt, just for the sake of making Atsumu wait, before finally taking it off. He went to undo his belt, but Atsumu beat him to it, leaning forward to press their mouths together while undoing Osamu's belt, then his fly. 

"You don't have to," Osamu said, as Atsumu stroked him through his underwear. "I can take care of myself—"

"Like hell," Atsumu cut him off, nipping at Osamu's lower lip. "It's been a _week_ , 'Samu. Fuck me."

With a breathless laugh, Osamu curled his fingers into Atsumu's hair and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Atsumu's lips parted for him eagerly, kissing back until they were both panting against each other's mouths. 

"On your back," Osamu told him, kneeling up and reaching for the condoms and lube they kept in the bedside drawer. 

With the thick collar around his neck, Atsumu couldn't tilt his head up to look at Osamu properly. He grabbed both of their pillows, propping himself up with them. He had to know the sight that he made, his eyes hooded, his legs spread and his hands drifting down towards his half-hard cock like he was daring Osamu to stop him. For a moment, Osamu knelt over him, watching but not making a move. Atsumu raised both eyebrows at him, stroking himself until he was harder, then reaching down to hook his hands under his thighs, bringing them up to put himself on display.

"Come on, 'Samu," Atsumu urged, and even though he was trying to sound casual, he couldn't quite keep the desperation out of his voice. 

"Yeah," Osamu murmured, teasing with his slick fingers until Atsumu growled under his breath. With a soft huff of amusement, Osamu slid the first finger into him slowly, until it was in to the last knuckle. 

Atsumu exhaled loudly, fingers digging into his thighs as he held them up. "More."

"Be patient," Osamu chided, taking his time fingering Atsumu as he always did. He liked this, as much as Atsumu complained impatiently throughout it. This was the best part of Atsumu being as responsive as he was: Osamu could watch the pleasure play out across his face, knowing that he was the one responsible for it. He loved the way Atsumu's face flushed, his brows drawing together as he tried to pretend he wasn't enjoying the way Osamu teased him, working him up until he had three fingers thrusting steadily into him.

The best part was always the way Atsumu's entire body jerked when Osamu's fingers brushed against his prostate. He let go of his thighs, both hands coming up to grip the pillow behind him instead as he tried thrusting back against Osamu's fingers, trying to seek out the same sensation again. He was always vocal too; Osamu didn't think Atsumu _ever_ stopped talking, even if he didn't have the breath to form full words. It didn't stop him from cursing Osamu out, or pleading with him, until he was breathlessly chanting, _fuck me, fuck me_ , and all Osamu wanted was to give him what he wanted.

He pulled away from Atsumu for a moment, just for the way his pleading took a frantic edge to it, then tore the condom wrapper open to roll it on. He poured more lube onto his hands, stroking it onto himself before wiping his hands on the sheets. 

"Finally," Atsumu breathed, as Osamu bent him in half, thrusting into him. His hair was a mess, sticking up all over the place. His lips looked bruised, from how much they'd both been biting them. He was the most beautiful mess Osamu had ever seen, and it was all his doing. It was the most satisfying thing in the entire world. 

Their bodies always fit together so perfectly, like they were two halves of one whole. Osamu pushed Atsumu's knees up to his chest, leaning over him to thrust into him, their faces so close together that it felt like they were sharing breath. Atsumu wrapped his legs around Osamu's waist to pull him even closer, arms winding around his shoulders to keep him where he was. Osamu rested their foreheads against each other and shut his eyes, taking in the way Atsumu felt around him, the soft moans that he was letting out with every thrust, the gasps of, _'Sa—ahh—'Samu_. This belonged to them and nobody else, and the thought was exhilarating, dizzying, addictive, just as it was the first time, and every single time that followed after.

"Fuck, 'Tsumu," Osamu gasped out, reaching for his collar to pull him closer by the D-ring. They kissed messily, panting as their thrusts grew more desperate. Osamu fucked Atsumu hard enough to make the bed shake beneath them, kneeling up and bracing his hands against the bed so he could thrust deeper until he came with a low moan, shaking with it as he buried himself into Atsumu rode it out. 

Atsumu let out a soft moan, stroking himself until Osamu pulled his hand away, replacing it with his own. Arching into the touch, Atsumu jerked his hips, his lips forming the word _please_ even though he didn't have the breath for it. Osamu knew exactly how Atsumu liked being touched, sometimes better than Atsumu himself. He teased the head of Atsumu's cock with one hand, massaging his balls with the other, pushing Atsumu towards his second orgasm a little at a time. 

When it finally crashed over Atsumu, he was breathless, fingers grasping weakly at the bedsheets as he came in thick ropes over his stomach. Osamu stroked his fingers through it, bringing them to Atsumu's lips so he could suck them clean. Atsumu looked so content that Osamu couldn't help the fond smile that tugged at his lips. He pulled away, throwing his condom out and then leaning over Atsumu to kiss him before taking him by the hand. 

"C'mon. Shower. You're gross."

" _You're_ gross," Atsumu retorted, even as he let Osamu help him to his feet. They stopped in the bathroom while Osamu unbuckled the collar and Atsumu sighed once it was off, rubbing the pink skin underneath. "That was fun, 'Samu."

"Yeah," Osamu agreed quietly, guiding them into the shower. "It was."

Atsumu was exhausted, dropping his head against Osamu's shoulder as they stood under the warm spray of water. He helped as Osamu washed them both, then went back to leaning against him, sighing against the skin of his neck. He seemed content where he was and Osamu felt the same, fiercely glad to have Atsumu back in his arms again. This was where they belonged, if not side by side then at least within easy reach. That was how they stayed, as they dried themselves off and went back to their room, putting the dirty sheet into the laundry before making the bed again. 

"It's good to be back here," Atsumu murmured as they lay in bed, foreheads resting against each other, legs tangled. Even if they didn't put it into words, Osamu knew that they both didn't want to be any further apart than this, at least for a little longer. He knew that come tomorrow, they would be back to their bickering as always and it would be as if Atsumu was never away. 

For now, Atsumu just wanted to enjoy being back home. Osamu was more than happy to enjoy having him back.


End file.
